


Friday I got to get on  星期五我就将要启程

by BelleLynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLynn/pseuds/BelleLynn
Summary: Men of letters!Dean/Dry cleaner worker!Cass （plot without porn kind of :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

星期一

“ 据警方给出的报告显示，事件并没有目击证人，而尸体的第一发现人也声称他没有看到任何可疑人员，事发时他就这么昏过去了 ……” 

Dean 驾驶着 Impala 在夜晚的公路上驰骋，离手刃阿肯色州的一窝吸血鬼还没过去四个小时，他们就又得上路了。而当 Dean 感到身心俱疲的时候， Baby 的轰鸣声永远是最棒的安神剂。

突然间，平板屏幕映在车窗玻璃上的反光将他拉回现实，坐在一旁的 Sam 正在为他解释他们接下来即将接手的案子。

“ 等他醒来的时候 ,  发现身边的 Anudeal Horton 先生已经死了。两眼被烧焦，仰面躺倒在地上，没有凶器，没有血迹。 ” 

“ 所以这个第一发现人就是我们的头号嫌疑人？ ” 

老天，他心想，我甚至还没来得及和那个在温迪斯快餐店工作的 Celia 道再见。

Dean 想到这里，重重地踩了脚油门。

“ 很显然，警方并不这么认为， ” Sam 将显示屏上的调查报告向下翻了几页，指着其中一张证件照片说道， “ 他的名字是 Castiel Novak ，出生于一个虔诚的基督教家庭，在学校的时候是个尖子生，虽然不知道为什么他兜兜转转回到了出生的小镇来当了个普通的洗衣店员工，仍然未婚。但是小镇里的居民对他的评价都非常正面，说他‘ 是个大好人’ 。 ”

Dean  快速地瞥了一眼屏幕。照片上的青年穿着一套不怎么合身的西装，松垮垮的，黑色的短发有些杂乱，可是那一双澄澈的蓝眼睛一下子吸引住了 Dean 的目光。

哇哦， Dean 倒吸一口冷气。

青年的眼睛就那样直勾勾地盯着，好似这样便能直接与照片外的人对话。

而他的笑容却相对有些拘谨与笨拙，像一个情窦初开的少年，在毕业舞会上与女伴共舞时，因为跳错了舞步才会露出的表情。一个害羞又有些无可奈何的微笑。配合那双瞪得大大的蓝眼睛，给 Dean 留下了十分深刻的印象。

“ 所以这个 ……Cas ？ ” Dean 下意识地还想再看几眼青年的照片，可是不识趣的 Sam 早就合上了屏幕。

该死。他咬了咬下唇，强迫自己把关注的重心放到案子而不是一个嫌疑犯的眼睛上。

“Castiel Novak 。 ” Sam  提醒道。

“Castiel ，好的。让我们就叫他 Cas 吧，这名字实在太难记了。 ” Dean 努了努嘴， “ 那帮警察就这么放过了他？就因为他长得 …… 老实，而且是个大好人？ ”

Sam 摆出一副 “ 你说呢 ” 的表情，回答道： “ 这也是我们为什么要来这里的理由。 ”

“ 那我们必须得去问问他。如果他不是凶手，那他最好有充分的理由解释这么多巧合。 ”

* * *

 

 

星期二

尽管与阿肯色州毗邻，但是前往田纳西的路仍然耗费了 Dean 一晚的时间与精力。他在快经过州际线时停了下来。天已经蒙蒙亮了。一旁的 Sam 还在睡， Dean 也索性没叫醒他，一个人下了车。

他走到加油站里的便利店，给自己和 Sam 各买了一杯速溶咖啡，外加一个简易的起司汉堡。本想只给 Sam 一个纸杯蛋糕，来发泄一个人开完全车程的不满，可转念一想，还是算了。 Dean 冲着收银员笑笑，掏出一张五元纸币放在台子上，再欠身从冰柜里拿了一盒蔬菜沙拉。

从便利店出来后， Dean 先是猛地敲了敲副驾驶的车窗，将熟睡的 Sam 吵醒，再绕过车头，坐回了驾驶室。脸上用来遮挡阳光的纸质地图伴随 Sam 的惊醒，滑落到座位下方。他还没来得及弯腰捡起，一袋子早饭就被 Dean 砰地丢了过来，打断了他的动作。 Sam 有些愤怒地清了清嗓子，摆出他那张 bitch face ，来表示他对他哥的不满。

管他呢。 Dean 想着。他已经累到没力气和 Sam 开玩笑了。

看到 Dean 一言不发地启动了 Impala ， Sam 也识相地捡起地图，丢到后座的资料盒里，然后打开袋子，开始解决他的早餐。

接着又是五个半小时的车程。一路上，整个车里充斥着 Jim Morrison* 的浑厚嗓音，和时不时吹进车窗的呼呼风声。 Sam 则是在阅读便利店广告背面的自驾行指南。

“ 谢天谢地，我们终于到了！我快要以为这个镇子其实是个什么虚构的地方。 ”

Dean 抱怨道。他们终于在临近中午的时候看到了贝尔米德 * 的欢迎指示牌，这是一个静谧的中部小镇，被成片的松树包围着，显得格外神秘。

在靠镇子边陲的汽车旅馆下榻后， Dean 告诉 Sam 他需要至少四个小时的休息，然后就枕着枕头昏睡过去了。而当大约三个小时后， Sam 从附近的一个小超市买了些他们可能需要的工具回到旅店房间时， Dean 已经醒了，坐在床边喝那杯早就冷掉的速溶咖啡。

Sam 见 Dean 有些出神地望着窗外的方向，便把肩上的背包一放，先挑起了话头：

“ 哇哦，你看起来好像又满血复活了。 ” 

Dean 皱了皱眉头， “ 我很饿，好吗？是饥饿打败了睡魔。我希望你从外头带了有用的东西回来。 ”

“ 牛肉条算吗？ ” 

“ 当然。 ”Dean 说完立马放下了手中的咖啡， “ 那可帮了我大忙了。 ”

一顿狼吞虎咽之后， Dean 终于有了力气去忙调查的事情了。两个人换上廉价的西装，然后从厚厚一沓的假证件里各自抽出一张来，确认没有任何遗漏的细节，才关上了旅馆房间的门。

临上车前， Dean 还不忘从车的后视镜里，检查了一下自己的着装，又拉了一下领带，来确保它不会因为技术失误而显得软塌塌的。

“ 我必须承认，我还没见过你这样认真过。 ”

“ 认真？我每次问话都很认真。这叫对我的工作负责。 ”

“ 我不是说这个 …… 好吧，随你怎么说。 ”Sam 顿了一顿，换了一个突破口继续进攻， “ 十美元赌你今晚不回旅馆。 ”

“ 我都没见过他！为什么你要假定我 ……”

“ 我可什么都没说。 ”Sam 笑着说， “ 我其实在想你是不是今天问完话还有些其他的安排呢。 ”

Dean 意识到自己中了 Sam 的圈套，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。该死。

Sam 接着装出一个十万分震惊的表情，用略带戏谑的语气问道： “ 所以说你承认了？你真的对他一见钟情了？ ”

“ 上车！ ” Dean 用近乎命令的口吻说， “ 多问一句我就把你送回阿肯色陪那帮子吸血鬼！ ”

 

_ *The doors  主唱。 _

_ *Belle Meade,  田纳西州的一个小镇。 _

* * *

 

从旅馆到洗衣店的这十分钟内， Dean 一直在和 Sam 赌气，就是因为 Sam 开了那个有关他和那个蓝眼睛男人的玩笑。 Dean 承认那个 Cas 确实勾起了自己为数不多的高中回忆，特别是快乐的那些。他像极了那个天天陪 Dean 上下课，却每次都因为害羞而拒绝和 Dean 去酒吧泡妞的书呆子。他也有一双漂亮的眼睛，像 Cas 一样。当他拉着 Dean 到图书馆自习时， Dean 也爱时不时地捉弄他一下，来缓解压抑的气氛，比如在他耳边吹气之类。现在想来，都是些十分幼稚的把戏。但他的反应真的可爱极了，比起那些繁琐的化学公式显然有趣得多，所以 Dean 乐此不疲。可是 Dean 还没来得及把他好好记住，就又得随父亲搬走了。

他没和 Sam 说起过这些事情，那时候 Sam 还小，而现在对三十好几的弟弟却又突然羞于启齿了。但是 Sam 很聪明，他早在一次驱魔中察觉到了自己的哥哥不仅仅对脱衣舞娘感兴趣，甚至连在路边餐车里兼职卖热狗的男大学生都抛了媚眼。 Dean 见他没说什么，自己也不想多谈论，于是两人也就这么心照不宣地过了两三年。毕竟在平时，记录者的生活就已经够忙了，他们没时间好好坐下来聊这个。

但是这次 …… 这次不一样。这次明显过头了！ Dean 其实也说不上来那个人有多么特别，但他没办法控制自己不去想那个 Cas 。

“Dean ？ ”Sam 清了清嗓子，试探性地问了一句， “ 你有没有空 ……”

沉浸在回忆中的 Dean 没好气地回答： “ 没有！伙计，我在开车呢。 ”

被 Dean 呛到的 Sam 只好假装自言自语似的地接话： “ 我是无所谓，不过你确定你就准备这样走进去，然后指望他看你两眼，就能把事情的来龙去脉一一交代了？还是你打算多来几次，然后慢慢让他开口？ ”

“ 一次能解决当然最好。所以 ……”

“ 所以我现在先把这个案子中可疑的点和你一起过一遍，保证我们待会儿每一句都问在点上。 ”Sam 撇了撇嘴，指了指被 Dean 丢在一旁的手机， “ 明白了吗？我们得赶紧，导航说我们只剩下两分钟了。 ”

“ 我听着，好吗？我听着呢。 ”

见鬼， Dean 暗暗骂道，他都快忘了这个 Cas 还是个重要嫌疑人的事实了。他心中默念，祈祷他最好别是个脑子里装满了邪恶想法的蓝眼睛恶魔。到时如果得和他正面交锋，同时用脑子和下半身思考，他 Dean Winchester 估计是应付不过来。

“ 很显然， Castiel……Cas 。 ” Sam 向 Dean 使了个眼色，特意将 Castiel 的名字改为 Dean 起的昵称， “ 他没有不在场证明，而且他也没有正当的理由去找 Horton 先生。警方报告里只说了他们本准备洽谈一些合作事宜，一个运营洗衣房的好好先生能和暴脾气的退休老兵有什么大的交集呢？除非这背后有不为人知的隐情。 ”

“ 根据现场照片来看， Horton 先生死亡的卧室地板上留下了硕大的焦黑印记，像是某种鸟类的翅膀，不过更大。我在网上大致地搜寻了一下，也没有任何有用的信息。那些具有攻击性的巨鸟早就灭绝了。 Cas 的笔录中也没有关于印记的描述，警方提问时，他有些刻意地转移了话题。从这些线索来看，可以确定这绝对不是一件普通的谋杀案。 ”

“ 听起来像是我们的专业范围。 ”

“ 确实。如果这不是一次狂热信徒们预先计划好的献祭仪式，那么就意味着可能有一种全新的魔法生物正在这个镇子上等着我们去发现。而不巧的是，他们正在对自己的同类进行一些 ‘ 例行检查 ’ 。 ” Sam 特意加重了最后几个字的发音。

Dean 点了点头，听出了 Sam 的意思： “ 哈，这估计是他们这辈子唯一一次不敢交白卷的时候了。 *”

‘ _ 已经接近目的地 …… 距离目的地 ……100 米 _ _’_ Dean 的手机屏幕突然亮起，接着便传出导航软件机械般的提示声。

“ 不过话说回来，如果我们真的发现了一个新物种 …… 有着超长喙的鸟 …… 鸟人族，怎么样？我决定叫他们鸟人族。 ”

“Dean……” Sam 并不想听 Dean 对新物种的命名大谈特谈。对他而言，解决面前的问题才是最重要的。

“ 谢谢你 Sammy ，我现在精神多了。我非常期待和我们的毛茸茸伙伴见面。你觉得他们吃虫子吗？我打赌他们还吃。 ”

Sam 给了 Dean 一个无奈的白眼。可 Dean 却开心地不得了。

不过千万别是 Cas ， Dean 想着，他可不想坐在自己腿上的人突然变成一只硕大的、只会嗷嗷叫的巨鸟。

但是，如果他能保持人类的形态和自己打得火热的话，那还挺辣的。 Dean 不介意在上床时多一点情趣，比如一对漂亮的羽毛翅膀。

 

_ * 例行检查就是 Regular check ， check 的话会在表格上打勾，所以不打勾的空白卷说明哪里出了差错，会被同族谋杀。我本来是想在这里植入一个双关冷笑话，不过好像不太恰当的样子。抱歉。 _

* * *

 

“ 要我说，这家店看上去还挺普通的。 ” Dean 在街道转角处熄灭了引擎。他下车后，便开始打量起洗衣店不大的店面来。夕阳的余晖透过玻璃门洒落在店里内的米黄色瓷砖上，也将地面上门把手的影子给拉长了。

“ 那并不能说明什么， Dean 。 ” 

“ 你说得对。这只是个粗略的第一印象罢了。没人规定一间普通的铺子里不能住着一个邪恶的羽毛怪嘛。 ”

Sam 非常知趣地把 “ 你是在给怪物起昵称吗 ” 和 “ 其实你的第一印象都不太准 ” 等诸如此类的话放在了心里，只是默默地回了一句 “ 随你便吧 ” ，然后径直走过去，拉开了洗衣店的门。

Dean 见 Sam 并不想理会自己的玩笑话，只好撅撅嘴，无奈地快步跟上。

“ 好了，让专家们来搞搞清楚那天夜里到底发生了什么。 ”

 

随着玻璃门被推开，门上方的铃铛发出几声脆响。

还没来得及仔细检查洗衣店内部的情况，那个让 Dean 魂牵梦绕的 Cas 就从一旁的职员室走了出来。他穿着一件淡蓝色的长袖衬衫，袖子挽到了手肘处，露出一大截手臂来。印着洗衣房大名的围裙松垮垮地挂在脖颈上，系带却好好地收紧在腰间。他的一头黑发还是那样乱糟糟，但比证件照看上去要精神许多。而那双漂亮的蓝眼睛现在则是平添几分疑惑。

“ 欢迎光临，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？ ”

青年人的声音比 Dean 想象中的低沉一些，虽然和他的气质有一些偏差 ——Dean 设想它会更柔和细腻一些，而不是这么成熟 —— 但是光是想想他会如何在床上用这个声线哀求自己，就足够让 Dean 激动了。

该死， Dean ，你是来问话的！为了让脑子里那些不正当的想法消失， Dean 抢先一步问道：

“ 您就是 Castiel Novak 先生？ ” 

但他的语气里难掩不住内心的欣喜。 Dean 又趁机向前走了几步，与 Sam 并排站在一起。

Castiel 放下了手中刚从烘干机里拿出来的一筐衣物，缓缓地抬起头。

“ 是的，我是，请问你们是 ……” 

“ 我们是 FBI 的。我是探员 Dean W……”

Sam 用诧异的眼光看了 Dean 一眼。当 Dean 意识到自己犯的低级错误后，他立即牵起嘴角，习惯性地用一抹勉强的笑容来试图掩盖掉它。

“Weiland* 。 ”  他接着补救道，并飞快地合上了他的假证件。

“ 探员 Samuel Deleo* 。 ” Sam 接着说道， “ 我们这次来，主要是有关 Horton 先生的案子。有些问题需要您配合回答。请放心，这不会占用多少时间的。 ”

Dean 看见 Castiel 嘴角的微笑渐渐消失，目光也冷咧了起来。

“ 我已经把我知道的所有事情都告诉他们了。 ”  当 Castiel 明白了这两位 “ 联邦特工 ” 来访的目的，他立马就委婉地拒绝了合作，然后旁若无人地开始将筐里的衣物一件一件往外掏，有次序地叠在桌边，为熨烫做着准备。 “ 我很抱歉，但我真的帮不上你们的忙。 ”

Sam 摊了摊手，和 Dean 交换了一个眼神。他们知道 Castiel 和这事情脱不了干系，而 Dean 也终于有机会挽回刚刚的失态了。

他心中偷乐：该我出马了。

Dean 左右环顾了下店内，然后装作不经意地开口问道：

“ 他们 —— 指的是城里的警方吗？ ”

“ 是的。你可以去问问他们。 ” Castiel 仍低着头，看也不看地回答。

“ 警方和 FBI ，你懂的，并不是很喜欢坐在一起分享同一块蛋糕。 ” Dean 说着，又用他惯用的伎俩，侧过身去，悄悄向前挪了几步。现在 Cas 距离他只有一个柜台的距离了。

突然缩短的距离让 Castiel 吃了一惊。但他也没有让步的打算，只是有一些恼火地盯着面前的人。而 Dean 却直勾勾地盯着 Castiel 的双眼，用几乎恳求般的语气说道：

“ 我们，需要你的帮助。 ”

看到 Castiel 因为他的一番话愣在原地，紧锁着眉头欲言又止的时候， Dean 知道自己的目的也快达到了。他便立刻换上严肃的表情，接着向 Castiel 施压：

“ 或许 —— 你实在不愿意合作，那我们只能怀疑你是否隐瞒了什么，然后向本部报告 ……”

Dean 没有接着往下说。他在观察 Castiel 的反应。而 Sam 也在一旁十分配合地微微点头，表示赞同。

Castiel 咬了咬下唇，在 Dean 和 Sam 身上来回打量着，最终抵不住 Sam 和 Dean 这一道道攻势，妥协道：

“ 好吧，你们想知道些什么？ ” 

Dean 的脸上露出了象征胜利的微笑。

 

_ *Scott Weiland 是 Stone Temple Pilots 的前主唱，而 Sam 用的假名来自同一乐队里吉他手的名字， Dean Deleo ，他和队中贝斯手是兄弟。这里 Sam 有一点嘲讽 Dean 差点把真名说出来的意思。 _


	2. Chapter 2

“好吧，探员们，你们到底想知道些什么？”  
Castiel将眼神定格在Dean身上，瞪大的双眼似乎是在期待一个有意义的提问，又似乎是在测试Dean有没有在用“官威”虚张声势。  
不管怎么说，Dean确实是被难倒了。他艰难地吞咽了一口，搜寻着脑子里仍然新鲜着的记忆，试图从中找出点有用的东西来充实他的提问。可是面对着Castiel那双湛蓝的眼睛，他的思绪总是会在刚刚被提起时中断。情急之下，他用余光瞥了眼拿出笔记本准备记录证词的Sam。后者见状，用原子笔快速地在笔记本上写下几个大字：  
我告诉过你的。  
那可真是帮大忙了啊。Dean恶狠狠地瞪了回去。Sam朝Castiel略带歉意地微笑着，用手指了指Dean，再比着嘴型调侃了句“他就是这样的人”。  
Castiel并没有领会Winchester们独特的幽默风趣，脸上仍然挂着一幅严肃的神情。他有些不耐烦地敲击着桌面，好似在附和着墙面上时钟的滴答声。而时间，在紧绷的空气中渐渐流逝。  
这没什么的，Dean！他暗自安慰道。这只是次小小的、普通的例行问话而已。不是吸血鬼，也不是变形怪……可能，不，最坏也就是只扑腾翅膀的羽毛怪罢了。  
即便是身经百战的Dean，也会有这样紧张的时候。Castiel无疑是他继任记录者以来碰到过的，最难对付的一个。他既想要快点结束问话，好利用其他正大光明的理由来接近他的Cas；却又想要再小心翼翼一点，保证他的每一句话都不会搞砸，失了好感。  
Dean试着重新组织语句：  
“那么，不妨告诉我们……额，你和Horton先生的关系如何？”  
“只是朋友。”Castiel又紧接着补充了一句，“普通朋友。”  
“你是指……你，和一个退伍老兵？” Dean挑了挑眉，继续质问。  
“我知道这听上去很不可思议，但是……Anudeal是那家咖啡店的常客。” Castiel越过Sam和Dean，用手指了指街对面，那儿确实有一家挂着简陋木质牌匾的咖啡店，店名“尼尔森”多半是取自老板的姓氏。  
“他有时为了等开门，会到这里二十四小时营业的自助干洗区坐坐。我上早班，经常能碰见他。一来二去，我们也就熟悉了。”   
“那你说到他家里，是去讨论事情？”   
“是的，有关他孙辈的事情。”  
话音刚落，Castiel的眼神便移向了别处。Dean看得很仔细，所以他没有错过这一个细节。多年的直觉告诉他Castiel在隐瞒些什么。他扬起嘴角，看向身边的Sam，心中不免有些自鸣得意。询问终于和往常一样逐渐进入了正轨，而他也不再会像个思春期的高中女生一样，被自己不适当的臆想给牵着团团转了。  
但即使不是为了满足私欲，Dean仍然打算把关注点放在Castiel的眼睛……或者双唇上。这绝对不是在找借口，或者嘴硬之类的，这确实会更有助于观察对方的微表情，Dean这样解释道。  
一阵胡思乱想之后，Castiel的声音将他拽回了现实中来。  
“Anudeal说，他的孙女得了重病……他想和我谈谈，希望我能帮帮他。” Castiel说。  
Dean努了努嘴，这样的回答并不能说服他。他继续追问：“什么样的重病？”  
“他没和我说详细的，我也不知道他想让我帮什么样的忙。” Castiel皱了皱眉，接着陷入了相当长的思考之中。当Dean想趁此机会仔细欣赏一下他的长睫毛时，他再次把眼神移开了，“我想，或许他只是需要一个人来倾诉而已。”  
Sam在笔记本上飞速圈划着，然后以重重的一笔结束了记录。“这就是你了解的全部了吗？”  
“是，是的，探员先生。后来发生的事，就像我之前说的那样，他领我进门，我们坐在沙发上才聊没多久，我就忽然间失去了意识。等醒来时，Anudeal已经……”  
听罢，Dean和Sam交换了一下眼神，显然Sam也并不怎么为Castiel的一番证词买账。  
Dean便用略带讽刺的口吻试探道：“哇喔，那你的心肠可真好啊。”  
Castiel歪着头，迟疑了片刻，像是在斟酌Dean话中每一个字的含义。思忖再三，他问道：“这是一句赞赏吗？”  
“不是！当然不是！”  
Dean十分果决地否认了。老天，这是一句见鬼的反讽！  
“好吧，不如我们就当他肯定了吧，这不是重点。” Sam向前迈了一步，挡在了Dean和Cas的中间，还不断给前者使眼色，“请原谅我的搭档，他时常会犯糊涂。”  
“什……”  
“言归正传，” Sam很及时地打断了Dean的抱怨。他已经厌倦了Dean那副说话兜兜转转、“深怕被看出来他对Castiel有意思”的模样，拼命将话题转回到案件上来，“我还有一个问题。请问，你认得这个吗？”  
Sam掏出了一张照片，递给了Castiel。Castiel接过后，仔细地辨认了一番，摇了摇头。  
“不，恐怕不认识。”  
“这是在Horton先生尸体旁发现的图案，现阶段还不知道犯人是用什么工具将这么大的图案烙印在地板上的——你确定对此毫不知情吗？”  
Cas点了点头，将照片递了回去。“我当时过于震惊，根本没有意识到它的存在，而我也不清楚它的含义，所以……抱歉，我帮不上忙。”  
“不用因此而自责。我们感谢你配合了调查，你提供的信息对我们而言十分重要。”  
Sam出于礼貌，伸出右手来与Castiel握手道别，并说道：“希望能早日找到杀害Horton先生的凶手。”  
“我也一样。希望凶手能够早日被绳之以法。”   
“是的，我可以保证，那个混蛋一定会被揍的屁滚尿流……我是指，被法律。”  
Dean朝着Castiel露出了笑容，然后紧紧地握住了他的手。Dean能感受到Castiel掌心因为长期书写与工作生出的厚茧，还有收手时指尖轻轻掠过手背的触感。  
Dean无法忽略这些细节。他的大脑不受控制地再次挖出那些不健康的想法，虽然他的理智告诉他不应该这么做，无论是作为一个假的联邦特工还是作为一个正牌记录者，但是等他反应过来的时候，话已经到了嘴边。  
“对了，这里大概几点歇业呢？”  
“十点，不过有时候衣服多就得多拖一会儿。为什么问这个……？”  
Dean随便搪塞了一个借口。“没什么，我只是在想如果案子有进展可以直接通知你，毕竟我们只知道这边的电话，如果关门了就麻烦了。”  
“工作时间段内我都会在这里。但是为了以防万一，我可以把我的私人电话留给你。”  
“那太好了，” Dean用手肘推了推Sam，然后从他的手里夺过笔和笔记本，快速向后翻了几页，草草地写下几行字。他将那页笔记撕下，因为没有掌握好力度，纸张的边角形成了不自然的锯齿形。Dean将不规整的边缘折到背面，然后递给了Castiel。  
“这是我的电话号码。如果你想起了什么新的线索，就拨这个号码联系我。任何时候都可以。”


End file.
